Shihan Uchikina Utau Ōji  The Shy singing prince
by nekohimedesu
Summary: Deep in Shibuya,Japan lies Vocaloid co. inside the maze of hallways and doors lies the secret to their succes:A tank.Not just any tank,the tank that creates the Vocaloids themselves!
1. Birth

Shibuya,Japan Vocaloid co.

Hidden deep within the maze of floors and doors (XD that rhymed!) of Vocaloid co. was a large tank filled with the essence of voice. From that exact tank,every Vocaloid is born. Little did the world know,the tank was able to create it's own Vocaloids without being programed to...

**Characters:Owned by Sega! Piko Utatane,and Usausa. {So far}**

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FAN-FIC! ONLY RIGHTS TO ME IS THE STORY LINE!**

_4:30 am, Dec,8,2010..._

The secret tank within the walls of Vocaloid co. began to glow an eerie white,frost on the glass. Lights from around the room flashed wildly,including the electronic equipment. The water-like fluid within the tank crashed around violently,the glass cracking slightly. A large USB cord slithered from behind A pile of cords,moving slowly towards the large tank.

The fluid in the tank rocked more violently as the USB cord slid into it,a bright,blinding,white light flashed inside the tank. The light formed into hundreds of tiny squares,running up and down the light in the center. It looked as if the squares were scanning the light.

Before long,the light had formed the outline of a body. A _human_ body. Neon pink organs slowly became visible,A heart pumping. By then the USB had slithered it's way up into the light,forming a sort of tail. The light became brighter as eyes appeared. One was a stunning grass green. The other was sky blue.

The light began to explode in bursts of color,different parts appearing on the body after each flash. Finally,with a loud 'crack!' the tank shattered into pieces,a human,no..a _Vocaloid _boy floating in mid air.

Then,as soon as it had appeared,the light disappeared in a flash,the boy falling to the ground. His long,white hair slunk down,sprawled on the cold metal floor. A strand of loose hair at the top of his head seemed to form a 'P'.

The boy twitched slightly before slinking up,his head still hung down. Before he could so much as get one knee,he slid and fell back onto the metal floor.

**Boy's POV**

Where am I? Why is it so dark? I feel...I feel what? What is feeling?

I gasped as I fell onto the hard mystery underneath my body. I closed my eyes and scanned for any data of this hard thing below me. "F-Floor? Me..M-et-tal f-loor..." The 'sound' I had heard appeared to be what was called a..voice. My eyes gleamed as I spoke more,each weird sound seemed foreign to me,yet so familiar. "T-Talk...Sing...LaAAaaa...P-P-Piko!" my eyes widened at the high range of my voice.

I scanned my data for what a 'Piko' was,but found nothing. I looked to my right,seeing what was called a human. The human was male. I could tell because he was naked. He had Long,white,long hair that went down to his chest. Each eye was a different color. I squinted and saw a That a 'P' was on his head.

"W-Who are you?" I asked. "W-Who are you?" The Human replied. I tilted my head,confused. "No,No,No. Who are _you_? I-I asked first.." Again,the Human repeated me. "No,No,No. Who are _you_? I-I asked first.." I felt a feeling inside me,like I was being burned. "Anger...This is-" I growled when The human echoed me again. Also,not only had the human been repeating me,he had been copying my movements too!

"S-Shut up!" I yelled as I punched at the human. I screamed in 'pain' as a horrid feeling shot through my fist and into my whole arm. I screamed again when the liquid known as 'tears' began to pour out of my eyes,dropping to the floor. When I looked up,I saw the boy still. Slowly,I held my hand forward. I shivered when my skin touched...a wall?I scanned my database only to find: "A..M-Mirror..an object which reflects light to show the surrounding environment."Different sounds had suddenly come,all from different places. I heard buzzes from the giant computer,the cracking of glass,and..."Footsteps.."

My eyes widened when a female human walked into the room while reading a book. I froze as she walked farther in. Apparently,she hadn't noticed the damage all around the room. Next thing I knew,She looked up and screamed. Her eyes were wide with fear as she looked around the room,her eyes resting on me.

I wasted _no_ time,jumping up and running for the exit. When I glanced back,even though I shouldn't have,I saw her pull out some sort of remote. One moment I was running,the next I felt a wave of pain shoot through my entire body. "Gaaaaaaaahhhh!" I screamed as I fell to the floor.

I felt tears in my eyes again,little sparks crackling all over my body. When I looked up I saw the woman,her face bright red. "N-Now don't try anything V-Vocaloid...As you know,I'm not afraid to use this..." She stuttered as she pointed the remote at me. When I got up she turned red again and screamed,clicking the remote.

"U-Uwaaaaahhh!" I screamed,again falling to the floor. "W-What's wrong? Why are y-you scared of me?"I said hoarsely as I slowly got up. "C-Cover yourself!Y-Your n-n-n-naked you know!" She shrieked as she spun around. When I looked down,I saw I _was_ naked. "The mirror was right..." I whispered in awe.

I scanned my data for anything that would help cover me,finding many things. Most of the data had tags attached to them that said things like, "Winter wear,toga,summer,spring,and...school?" I kept scanning,thousands of options in my data. I stopped when I saw a data base that I liked.

It reminded me of the inside of a computer,a one piece shirt with a long neck that covered most of my head,a small "v" in the front showing my nose and eyes. It had long black sleeves and stockings with glowing wires on them. The shoes were white boots,the laces and decorative add-on's on the boots were wires also. The detail on the shirt was like a guitar,with pockets on my hips.

I smiled to myself as I closed my eyes,the data clothes slowly appearing onto me. For those few moments I felt so warm,so safe. The cold air that had filled the room vanished."P-P-P-Piko~ Desu nuuu!" I chirped with joy. I had no idea what that meant,but I sung it anyway. Too quickly,my clothes were all the way on.

"A-Are you done yet?" The woman said as if she had been through this before. "Um..Y-yes..Um..what is your name?" I asked,cocking my head a bit. The woman whirred around,surprised. "Oh!Um..before I tell you mine,you have to tell me yours!" I stuck out my bottom lip and whined. "I-I don't know though!No fair..." The woman,to my amazement, laughed. "Try and think one for yourself then!"

I nodded and closed my eyes tight. "_A name...please a name any name.._" I thought. "_The singer of...Piko..." _My eyes widened. "_The singer of..Utatane!...and Piko? Isn't that...!" _I nodded firmly and looked over at the woman. "P-Piko Utatane!" She smiled and shook my hand. "Nice to meet you Utatane-san!My name is Whitney Simmons! I came here from America." I scanned my data-base for the place "America" "Ah..so you are...foreign?" She nodded. I scrunched my eyebrows when another message popped up.

"You have a...F-Fake..book?What's a Fake book?" She laughed and said,(Between giggles) "D-Don't y-you mean...Facebook?" I Thought for a moment and said, "I guess so.."She shook her head and grabbed my hand. "Come,I need to run you through the necessary tests Utatane-san."

"T-Tests?"

**[name] Piko Utatane  
>[gender] Male<br>[birthday] December 8th  
>[developer] Kioon Records  
>[range] C3 ~ B4<br>[meme item] n/a**

**[personality]  
>Piko's a fairly quiet vocaloid. It's not that he's shy, he just prefers be a casual observer to the rest of the casts' antics. When anything extra-ordinary is happening, he just sits on the sidelines and cheers it on. This leads many to assume he is lazy, but that really isn't the truth either. He simply prefers to take life's challenges at his own pace; which can sometimes frustrate people who have to work with him.<strong>

**Contrary to his appearance, he's very calm, collected and rather mature. It takes a lot to shake him out of his normal behavioural patterns, as he reacts to even the most outlandish things as if they were nothing, merely giving a smile and a nod. He doesn't really care what people do, so long as it makes them happy and isn't self-destructive. Some might accuse him of being desensitised and to be honest, they wouldn't be too far from the truth. Piko is well aware of the strange Masters and songs that vocaloids have to deal with -in part, due to sharing his voice with a Nico-singer- and believes that the best way to deal with strangeness is to simply act like it's not strange and go along with _everything_. Master wants him to sing a song about panties while wearing a sailor uniform? Not a problem. Yes, it'll be embarrassing, but the song will be sung, people will giggle and he'll be able to move on without having to deal with prolonged torture.**

**The only really strange thing about him is his very _intense _obsession with cats. ( Something he shares with his voice donor). Anything containing or relating to cats will immediately grab his interest and be fawned over. Most likely forever.**

**[quirks] u/c**

**This is the personality that I'm trying to use in this fanfic!The whole cat loving thing will come into to play _very_ soon indeed! For the Meme item,I'm thinking of doing a can of tuna. :P I'm not sure what to do for the quirks though. I'd be glad if you guys gave me some ideas in the reviews! This is my first Vocaloid fan fiction,so it's not as good as I'd want it to be. :( **

**nekohimedesu~! **


	2. Tests?

**Piko:Ohayo! Welcome to the newest addition to Neko's fan-fics! **_**Talk time **_**tm **

**Neko:Hi! Those of you who were wondering,this chapter is the second part to the first! Usausa will be here soon.**

**Whitney:Piko! Shouldn't we do the disclaimer? We don't wanna get sued! **

**Piko:Okay! Hey Neko,care to do the honor?**

**Neko:*Nods* I own nothing except the storyline! Whitney Simmons is one of my friends on FB,she told me She wanted to be in one of my fan-fics.**

**Piko:Um...Neko?*blushes***

**Neko:Huh? What's wrong?**

**Whitney:*thinks* His whole existence... 3**

**Piko:D-Do you really think I'm a...a...Shota?**

**Neko: O.o...um...Yes?**

**Whitney:*pbff***

**Piko:0.0 how could you say that?Are you one of those Pedo's?**

**Whitney:*bangs hands on table* x **

**Neko:...whaaaaaaaat? No! Your just cute that's all...*Blushes***

**Whitney:*stop* AaaaAAwwkward~**

**Piko:Ah!Um...I...*runs onto set* **

**Whitney:So we're starting? *follows Piko***

**Neko:Um...I guess...*waves bye***

"T-Tests?"

Piko asked,biting his lip. Whitney smiled and set down her clipboard. "All Unofficial Vocaloids become Vocaloids by passing the...erm..._requirements._" Piko nodded,but still seemed confused. "Vocaloid?Is that what I am?" Piko thought as he followed Whitney into a room.

"Now,first will be singing." Whitney said as she handed him a sheet of paper. On the paper was the notes and lyrics to "Give me back my pants"

"Now,I would like you to sing these."Piko read over the lyrics,confused. Whitney smiled encouragingly and piped up. "Well,let's get to it shall we we?" Piko nodded reluctantly,taking in a deep breath.

Somebody took my pants while I slept!  
>Yesterday it was the socks,<br>Shorts the day before.  
>Today is so terrible...<br>Give them back, my pants!  
>But I'm a big boy, that's why~<br>If you do anything wrong,  
>I'm not gonna cry!<p>

Everyone likes my body.  
>My behind...<br>I feel like crying!  
>I want to whine a little.<br>Do whatever you like, but give them back, my pants!  
>But everyone will cheer for me,<br>so even without my pants,  
>I will keep going!<p>

Piko blushed after he finished,wondering what kind of song he'd have to sing if he passed. Whitney smiled and said, "Well done! Your voice is perfect for that song. Not many of the vocaloid boys can sing that high! Except for Len of course.."

Piko nodded as he scanned his data for this Len. "Kagamine Len,otherwise known as CV02. He is the fourth Vocaloid out of a family of Seven." Whitney nodded and said, "Okay!you passed _this_ round,but now...We need to test your dancing!"

Piko gulped as She dragged him out of the room and into another. Whitney calmly handed him a stack of papers and said. "These dances are already in your system's memory,You may choose the one you like..." Piko nodded and scanned the papers.

"Um...This one..."He said,pointing to the last one on the first page. Whitney looked at him strangely and said, "Get Down? Are you _sure_?" Piko waited a moment before nodding. Whitney sighed and pulled out a small disk. Piko's eyes widened as Whitney started to cram it down his throat. "Come on..you have to swallow it.." Piko closed his eyes tightly before reluctantly swallowing.

"Now you can automatically sing the song for it!" Piko nodded meekly before getting up."Ready...GO!" Piko gasped as his body heaved forward,his body moving on it's own. He screamed In fear as his body was lifted off the ground,bending weirdly. All of it had happened very fast,Piko felt very sick when he finally stopped,aching all over.

Piko Slowly looked up,his face pale. "D-Did I pass?" Whitney nodded energetically. "Anyone who can withstand the Get Down dance passes!" She laughed. Piko just chuckled slightly.

"Now,for the last test I'll be seeing how well you communicate with other Vocaliods." Piko perked up,eyes shining. "There are Vocaloids here?" Whitney smiled sadly and said, "Yeah,the rejected Vocaloids. Most of them just didn't have a voicebank." Piko frowned as they walked to the next room.

"Just because they can't sing? How mean..."Piko thought. "Okay,I'll just bring her out now." Piko nodded and sat down on the closest couch. "Her?I wonder what she looks like..." Piko looked up when he heard footsteps,seeing a short girl with bunny ears. She had on a brown dress and a brown nurses cap. The hem of the dress was white and went down to her knees. She had long blonde hair,tied in a ponytail. Her eyes were chocolate brown,looking stunning on her honey colored skin.

"H-Hello...my name is...Usausa...Nice to meet you P-Piko..." Piko smiled and said, "Your very cute Usausa!But your ears kinda scare me..." Usausa's eyes widened when she heard this,her eyes shining. Piko jumped back when she started to cry,tears streaming down her childish face. "Ah!S-Sorry!" Piko said as he hugged her.

When he let go Usausa was blushing,covering her face. "Y-yeah...tskay'..I just don't like when people...my ears..."Piko nodded shyly and smiled. "She's so cute! Her lips look so soft...!" Piko blushed as he thought this. "W-What am I thinking?"He scolded himself,shaking his head.

Usausa looked up,looking Piko in the eye. "Are you a girl?You look like one..your voice is high.." Piko stared at her,mouth wide open. "W-What? What do you mean? I'm Boy! B-O-Y!" Usausa's eyes widened,a blush on her face. "S-sorry! It's just your hair and face...I thought..." Piko sighed and smiled awkwardly. "Ah..It's okay! I don't know why I did...Sorry." Usausa smiled and said. "This isn't really a test,They just want to know what your personality is."

Piko's eyes widened. "W-wha? But why?" Usausa smile widened. "Only the Vocaloids who passed see me. I saw every passing Vocaloid. First MEIKO,then Kaito,then Miku,then the twins,next Luka,and last:Gakupoid." Piko looked at her and muttered, "So...I passed already?" She nodded and pointed at the door. "Go,see your new family. Congratulations! I wish I can one day follow your same path...Piko-kun.." Piko smiled warmly and nodded.

"Y-Yes...U-Usausa...Chan..." Piko smiled and thought, " I hope I'll see you again...you deserve to be a Vocaloid...being known by the world..." Piko screamed when Whitney ran out of nowhere and hugged him. "Congrats! You've passed!" Piko's eyes sparkled. "W-What now?" Piko asked as Whitney let go.

"Well,first you'll have to take a bus to your new home. Then you'll meet your new family! You'll be bunking with...let's see..." Whitney flipped through a book and continued, "Ah! Your roommate will be Len Kagamine! Last,you'll write your debut song! The rest will be up to you." Piko nodded and said,"Len,huh? Is he nice?" Whitney smiled. "Of course he is! Although...he hates being called a 'shota'..." Piko nodded and thought, "_Never call Len a "shota'"_

**Rate this: T3T (Bad) o3o (kinda good..) 3 (Awesome!) **

Piko's face was smashed against the bus window as he looked at everything in awe. Whitney had to go to a top secret meeting,so Piko was alone. The so called bus was more like a Limo. Inside were other Vocaloids,or so he thought.

"So,are you new Vocaloids too?" Piko asked,looking at the group of girls. One of the girls,the red head,glared at him. "No! Why would you think that? We are UTAUloids!You're so weird.." Piko,taken aback,scooted farther away. A purple haired girl smiled. "Oh..sorry about Teto's behavior! She just doesn't like being called a Vocaloid. Nice to meet you! My name is Uta. Uta Utatane" Piko smiled back,calmer. "My last name is Utatane too!" Uta's eyes widened.

After that she remained quiet,leaving Piko confused. "Piko Utatane..your stop." The driver said into the microphone when they stopped. Piko jumped up excitedly,a smile on his face."Y-Yay!I'm coming home guys!" Piko shouted gleefully as he jumped out of the bus. He skipped down the street,reading the address Whitney gave him. Piko stopped when he saw a box of kittens. On it was a sign that said:**Kittens for free,take one please! **

Piko blushed as he saw the kittens waddle about,all of them white,chubby. Balls of fur. "S-so cute! So..should I take one?" Piko said,crouching down next to the box. Piko nodded as he picked up a white kitten with blue eyes. The kitten had a long,bushy tail and it's eyes were sharp. Piko smiled wider and got up. He hummed as he strolled down the sidewalk,gingerly petting the kitten.

He flinched when he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Hey,miss,can you tell me where the train station is?" I turned around,confused. "Um...I a boy...Little girl..." The little girl's eyes widened. "But your voice is high,and your face is all girly!" Piko blushed. "W-Wha-" Piko stood,shocked,as the girl ran off. He shook his head and continued down the sidewalk.


End file.
